


Artemis's Punishment

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Not only has Zeus decided to punish Apollo, he's now decided to punish Artemis too. How will she react when she can't change out of her mortal form?





	

I don't have to give the 'I own nothing' speech, right? Great! Also the first chapter will not be posted immediately, this is only a summary.


End file.
